Ultimate Justice
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: Two worlds collide, as heroes rise up to stop evil.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of DC Comics and Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the DC universe or ben 10 Universe. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Ultimate Justice

Part One

Lex Luthor watched from a distance the experiment which was going on in the lab in one of his branch offices, an experiment into teleportation techniques using wormholes. His thoughts on it were simple, 'Stable Wormhole Technology would allow one to control both spacial and temporal rifts in the universe, allowing one to transport anything to any place at any time. The business potential of this would be huge... as would military applications. My... busness partners... would love to have such technology at their finger tips. Even with out new aquintence's delivery system... it's best to have more then one plan in waiting in case of troubles.'

The plan was simple and easy. Open a working wormhole and use it to scan for broadcasts or even wi-fi to allow them to know where it was this portal opened up to. They had a system to allow for the uploading of material using a probe.

The energy arch was sparking as the level of energy was building to allow for the punching of a hole through time and space. Thin air seemed to buckle then crack as the door way opened before breaking into a glowing golden vortex. However, from the read out he was getting, the system was about to overload. Which explained why the scientist and workers were moving to escape the lab. Before the live video feed faded to black, his computer recieved the uploading of the internet signal which had been uploaded by the probe.

'Even failure manages to bring up success, despite the prices needed to be paid. Now times to sort out the curds from the whey.' thought Luthor as he used a program which would seek out key phrases like the names of historical figures... and included the code names of all of the Justice League and other heroes. The research brought out the fact it seemed to have the same timeline as this side of the wormhole... save for the complete lack of heroes listed. He expanded the search for weird or unusual events. What he got was some pundit show called "The Harrangue Nation" and it's series of stories on one Ben Tennyson.

Ben Tennyson, a boy who could turn into any number of alien superhumans by use of some kind of alien device on his arm.

'I know the value of just having one sample of alien DNA from one species. The ability to pull out any number of alien DNA, with any number of powers...

There is the genetic potential such aliens could bring, either in clones or hybrids. There is also the non-biological technology enhancements this could bring. Studying the bio-diversity of Mother Nature on this planet has managed to create much of our technology. The bio-diversity of at least a dozen planets... what scientific, military and economical values would this bring?

I need to see what has happened in that lab, while trying to hide it from the Justice League... and their child crusaders. I need to see if the portal is stablized or what can be done to stablize it. For the latter, it might be best if I can use all the resources available.

Time to bring this project into the Light!'

Happy Harbour...

The team had gathered for their latest mission. Batman stood before a holographic map of an area near Californa, "We have recieved word of an explosion in this area in what was a Lexcorp Experimental Jet Labs. Fortunately, everyone made it out alive even though there were injuries. However, the entire area has become covered with some kind of radiation similar to Zeta-particles radiation. We have notes of energy fluxes within a radius of two miles around the complex.

The League and Lexcorp have not had... good relations with each other. The fact this could be a great environmental disaster linked with teleportation technology which the League uses is why we have decided to send you to the site. You are to sneak in and observe the state within the area, updating us on the condition on the ground while keeping under the radar. We have processed equipment which you will need to study the radiation, as well as shields for your uniforms if needed. Zeta Particle Radiation has not been proven toxic by the League's resources, but this might not be Zeta Particle Radiation. If the radiactivity counters are going to the red, activate your protection. Understand?"

"So Miss M and Superboy are likely to need the shielding less then say Robin and Artemis, besides I can just zip in and out of the hot zones to get what we need." said Kid Flash as he was summing up the mission.

"No unnecessary risks, so even Miss Martian and Superboy will put on the protection when the numbers go up. You are to avoid any chance of interaction with the high frequency energy, we don't know what react it will have on normal humans... let alone metahumans or aliens. Hopefully, you get in, get the readings and facts, then get out." said Batman firmly as he let his young charges know the facts.

"I will makes sure we avoid any unnecessary exposure to anything in the location. Let's go team."

In another universe...

"So we have an unusual level of chronoton and tachyons, the difference being?" asked Ben as they were driving off to the site of the emissions. Ben in his car, Gwen and Kevin in his.

"Tachyons are particles which move faster then the speed of light. Usually made to spend messages through space fast enough to communicate between two planets light years away. However, they do pop up when time travel or spacial warps occur. Chronoton are the particles of the space time continium which occur when rifts in time are created. At least that's what the Plumber's records say. The likely answer is a temporal wormhole or rift have opened here on Earth. Our jobs is to study and seal it up if we can." said Gwen as she likely looked at her Plumber's badge for the Extranet.

"Okay, so other then calling up Paradox, who should be doing this, how do we close this thing?" asked Kevin as he added his imput.

"Which is why were are to study it first. If it seals itself, then we don't have to do anything. If it keeps itself open we have to make a judgement call on keeping it open but isolated or close it with a possible dangerous set of devices." said Gwen, answering the question and waiting for the following question.

Which Ben asked first, "How dangerous?"

"Basically we're dealing with a wormhole, which has similarities to a black hole, which could lead to disasterious gravitation forces. Or it could cause build ups of chronoton and tachyons, which effects time and casality. Bring in pieces of the past or future, causing time loops or freezing the area of time.

As for Paradox... either this has yet to catch his attention, he has something more important to do or this isn't as important as it seems. It's hard to figure out what a being outside the normal effects of cause and effect is doing... going to do... has done... yeah." responded the red-haired girl as they arrived at the spot where the readings were going off the chart.

The scene was off. Small yellow holes in midair were everywhere with pieces of what looked to be a factory or research building were poking out, at least most of the holes. Yet they were not where they were suppose to be. Fences and floors fell out of the holes while seeming stick in empty space at the same time. Cars poke out of the ground vertically, while others hung down the same from the sky, while others were sticking out in the air.

Of course these objects were more out of the usually as they were sticking out of the uncut forest which was suppose to be on this side of the holes. Buildings and artificial machines fused or crashing into red woods.

"Okay, I'm guessing whatever is coming from the other side of the holes is coming from this..." Kevin paused a moment to look at the sign on the fence floating in front of him, "Lexcorp Experimental Jet Labatories. Whatever that is. Cause I know about all of the known and unknown jet labs on Earth, none of them linked to a company called Lexcorps."

"So it's either a company which will be created in the future or..." started Gwen before Ben finished what her thought was.

"... Or it's something from crosstime. A parallel earth, like when we dealt with Eon and the Hands of Armegedon. So why isn't Paradox here to deal with it, especially since the last time he mentioned how dangerous crosstime was?" Ben was confused at the answer since it meant there might be something powerful enough to stop Paradox.

On the otherside...

The Team had managed to get to the site of the Lexcorp complex... or what had become of it. Tree parts and different aspects of a forest were popping out of the hole and into the broken complex by way of yellow portals. Some popping out of the air or within solid objects.

"Radiation is in the low levels, but it seems to be a series of two different radiations. If I didn't know better, I would say they're tachyons and chronotons... if the theories about the two particles are correct, you think so K.F. ?" asked Robin as he used the computer link on his wrist to monitor the radiation from his geiger counter.

"The particles are acting like the current theories say tachyons and chronotons should be behaving. Which if the current research is right, means we might be dealing with some type of chronological rift. A hole in the space/time continuum. The question is where's the hole and where does it lead to." said Kid Flash as he was looking at the portals, where tree branches were falling out.

"So it's not a transporter accident like the League believed it was?" asked their leader Aqualad as he looked at the mash of the environment.

"A little bit more powerful then that. A transporter breaks you down into data while despursing your molecules while rebuilding you elsewhere using molecules there. This would be more like a wormhole, something similar to a black hole. Potentially a wormhole could be used to teleport you instantly from one side of the universe to another, from one time period to another, a mix of the above two or even slip you into another universe all together... theoretically. We have not exactly had a wormhole to test it on. They only heroes in the League with information on it would be Superman, Martian Manhunter or Green Lantern." said Kid Flash as he explained all of it to those who were not as science savvy as he was.

"Should we cross over to the other side of the portals? " asked Superboy as they looked at the portals.

"No, we were sent to gather information on the portals. We will inform the League of what is going on here. There is no telling what could come out of those portal..." said Aqualad as the yellow portals flickered.

From one of the holes in reality, one which formerly held a car, the machine was pulled directly to the other side as seconds latter a creature emerged from the other side. It was a nine foot tall being which resembled a orange and white tiger humanoid with black stripes a huge claw sticking out of it's wrist and no tail. On his chest of some kind of device with a green hourglass like shape against black.

"Lemme tell ya somethin other universe, Rath is not scared of you. Rath's not scared of anyone. You should be afraid of Rath." which was followed by the creature trying to punch the earth beneath him.

The Team stood and stared at the surreal site before them. Seconds later Kid Flash made the remark, "Is that thing trying to beat up our universe with his fists?"

'Rath' looked up at them and noticed the group of six teens for the first time, "Hey, why are you guys dumping your junk in our universe? Don't you know that littering is bad? Like a crime bad?"

"Okay... yeah... okay, anyone with any ideas what to do with our genius here?" asked Artemis as she moved to raise her bow to target the creature. Which was when the device on the creatures chest flashed yellow.

"Alien DNA detected, Alien DNA detected!" said a mechanical device as it shot out three yellow beams which roved over Superboy, Miss Martian and Aqualad.

"What did you just do?" asked Superboy as he moved at top speed to punch the creature who seemed to have attacked himself and his friends. The fist knocked the creature back a couple of yards as it connected.

"Superboy, wait, " started Aqualad as he saw the situation get out of control. He moved to give some orders, "Miss Martian, see if you can scan the creature's mind. See if can see a way to bring about a peaceful solution to this. The rest of us can see about cooling down Superboy and whatever that is."

Rath was getting up from where he had been punched, in his mind his natural aggressive tendancies were pushed to the front of his mind, "Lemme tell ya somethin S-boy, no body sucker punches Rath without getting the Rath Attack. When you get the Rath Attack, you get the horns... or claws, cause I have claws and not horns. Oh, and teeth too."

Rath moved to look for his opponent, who had superstrength and superspeed. S-boy didn't take long to take another swing at feline alien, but Rath was ready this time. His hand caught the fist of the other male which left S-boy ready for the Galactic Hook, which pushed back the head of the human looking alien. S-boy was moved and had to gather himself.

"My name is not S-boy, my name is Superboy. I want to know what your weapon did to me and my friends." said the teen as he moved around the tiger man.

"Seriously? The Ultimatrix was just getting a sample of your alien DNA... stuff. Not like it was going to mess you up... unlike me, S-boy." said Rath as he moved for a Cosmic Grapple as he wrapped his arms around S-boy and set him up for an Atomic Piledriver. The problem was the other boy was a slippery one as he twisted and shifted to get free.

That's when the tigerman was hit by some kind of smoke bombs which distracted him enough for S-boy to get free. He turned to see all of the other teen... aliens?... gathering around him.

"Oh, so it's pile on Rath all of a sudden. I can take all of you with both claws tied behind my back. Bring it on!" shouted Rath as he moved to fight the team before him.

Miss Martian was using her telepathy to enter the mind of the weird cat creature, and the worse part was his anger was getting to her.

'Layer after layer of anger acting like some kind of multi-phased shield against his mind. I swear I can see at last two hundred different kinds of anger in his head, echoing off the walls of his brain.

And that's not the weirdest part of this whole thing. It's like there's two of them overlapping with each other, two minds which seem as one. Who is this second person...' thought the alien as she looked at the memories of this second person.

Surface thoughts involving something called the Plumbers, investigating a temporal portal. Plumbers... intergalactic police officers. Wait, 'He's some kind of space police officer, why would they make someone like him an officer. The Ultimatrix, a device which can turn a being into any number of aliens. Hello, Meghan. This Rath is some kind of alien transformation, some kind of super-aggressive alien. The source of the double mind signal, Rath is the template and the real person is... Ben Tennyson.

Images of Ben trying for a different smarter alien and getting Rath by mistake, revealed how this had happened... and the fact Ben was a teenaged human. Yet it also offered an answer on how to get this back to a peaceful solution.

Aqualad had resulted to using his waterbearers to try and stop the thing before him. Artemis, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy and himself were trying to stop 'Rath' without hurting the being, 'Yet he seems to be made of depleted uranium, taking all of the beatings they could give him and keep getting up.

'Guys, I know this sounds weird but Rath is one of the alien forms of a teen named Ben Tennyson. Rath is one of the most uncontrollable version of Ben's aliens, hyper-aggressive and not to bright. If you could get Ben to change alien forms into something else, his intelligence will go back up and he would be easier to reason with then. Hopefully.' came the thought from Miss Martian which was broadcast to all of the team. She had linked up their minds after finishing with her probing of the alien mind as he had asked.

'So how do we do that?' asked Kid Flash as he sped around their opponent.

'We know he's strong, he's agile and he's durable... what he isn't is fast... if we could get him to switch to a faster alien...' came Robin's strategy on changing their foe's shape.

'Okay, one race is coming up,' thought Kid Flash as he shouted to Rath, "Hey, slowpoke, bet you can't catch me!"

The Kid managed to speed off as Rath was looking at the fleeing Kid Flash and began to chase after him. Without changing his form, but was not fast enough to catch the hero in yellow.

"Lemme tell ya somethin Speedy Guy, Rath is going to hunt you down and kick your butt. And the longer I have to run, the harder I'm going to kick your butt. Get back here, Speedy Guy." shouted the tigerman as he moved after the Kid.

Every few minutes, Flash moved back to the alien and likely shot out a cutting remark to the alien to keep it running after him.

The group of five other heroes, who had been forgotten and left behind were shocked and puzzled for another time. Then behind then from the open portal come two teenagers from the other side. One of the teens was a red haired young woman with a red sweater over a white shirt and black skirt down to her lower thigh. She wore black stockings and black shoes with a small heel. Next to her was a tall male teen In a t-shirt with a long sleeved shirt under it, jeasn and black shoes or boots. He was however covered in what looked like steel from head to toe.

"Hello, this might be weird but have you seen a nine foot tall tiger man walking though this portal?" asked the girl as she stood a distance back from the other teens.

"Seen him, that nutbar tried to attack us for no reason." said Artemis as she held her bow as if waiting for the order to use it.

"Superboy did provoke him with that punch, after that device shot out the whole laser lightshow thing it did." said Robin as he pointed out their fault in the situation.

"First contact, it never goes by the book does it. Especially when first contact is with Rath." said the male in steel as he smirked at that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of DC Comics and Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the DC universe or Ben 10 Universe. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Ultimate Justice

Part Two

Rath was getting tired of the Speedy Guy from running away from him and then running back to the tiger man, which was making Rath think about what kind of attack the bruiser could use to get the sprinter. It took a few minutes and more running, but he came up with a plan.

As the kid came back, he asked, "Hey, Speedy Guy! Take this!"

With a quick motion, he slammed down on the ground and caused a minor quake which managed to knock the ground out from under the young teen in yellow and red. As he tried to get up, Rath rushed him and managed to pick him up. Rath was growling at the teen who was looking for a way out of the mighty claws of alien hero.

"Nobody makes Rath run... unless Rath wants to run... like to save someone or something. Anyways, lemme tell ya something Speedy Guy... I'm going to give you a knuckle sandwich to chew on." he pulled back his hand for the punch when it felt like something was holding back his hand. Looking back at the hand, he saw it surrounded by a pink glow which was like a rope of energy. A rope which ended in the hand of his cousin, Gwen.

"Ben, you put him down this instant and turn back into human right now... or I will make sure you don't get a single smoothie for an entire week." said the red haired Tennyson woman, as she moved to her stubborn glare at the alien.

"No Smoothies? That is just sick and wrong, your evil Gwendolyn Tennyson. Evil." said Rath before he gently set down the kid with the superspeed and then hit the Ultimatrix. Instantly in the place of a tiger man was a young man with brown hair and green eyes, with a black t-shirt under a green jacket with a number ten on the side of the front, blue jeans and black running shoes. On his face was a sheepish look like he was embarassed about the situation.

"Okay... I think I might have let things get out of control there. I'm Ben Tennyson, and I'm sorry for the trouble," said Ben as his mind was less clouded by anger, "I'm from the universe next door and it looks like you might have lost somethings in it."

Aqualad was relieved that the situation was resolved for the moment, but he was hoping he would not have to deal with the power of Rath for a while. Now he just had to think of the new figures which he had to deal with. One was a older teen who seemed to become a being of metal who can make weapons from his body. Another was the teenage girl called Gwen Tennyson who has the power to create basic energy constructs out of violet or pink light. The third was the former alien feline like alien, Ben Tennyson.

Superboy asked the blunt and clear question, "Who are you, what do you want, and where did you get your powers ?"

"I'm Gwen Tennyson, like my cousin Ben over here has told you. This is my boyfriend Kevin Levin." started Gwen but she was stopped by giggle coming out from Kid Flash's mouth. They all turned to look at them.

"What? Their names rhyme, I mean who does that?" asked Kid has he tried to stop his giggles.

"We belong to an intergalactic police force... called the Plumbers. I did not come up with the name, and I agree it sounds goofy. We are all kids or grandkids of Plumber officers. Kevin is half alien and Gwen inherited some magical alien powers from our grandmother who's an alien made up of mana energy.

My powers come from this device called the Ultimatrix which allows me to turn into over five dozen alien beings... out of a million aliens. The device is based on the Omnitrix, a similar device which was created for multiple reasons, including as acting as a Noah's Ark for the DNA for the alien sentient lifeforms of the Milky Way Galaxy. So it's likely in the coding of the device to pick up new DNA for storage and protection." continue Ben, as Aqualad was guessing as an attempt to gain trust by being honest. The situation was they didn't know how much to explain back at them, not without reporting to Batman and the Justice League first.

"Our situation is more complicated. We're going to need to report to our... superiors first before we can comment on anything," commented the Africian Atlantean boy as he hoped this case of passing the buck would be warrented, "Can you wait here while I enlist their aid and wisdom? Robin, you're in charge."

Aqualad took that moment to move away from the group to contact the league on the line. "Batman, come in Batman. It's Aqualad. We have... an unique situation occurring here."

"What's the situation, Aqualad?" asked Batman as he picked up the other line of the communicator.

"It seems the Lexcorp facility has somehow opened a number of... rifts, for lack of a better word... into a parallel dimension. From what has come out of the rift are a trio of what I think is their world's version of superheroes. Or at least that is what they say. They belong to, in their words, an intergalactic police force.

However, one of them has admited to committing some DNA scans on Superboy, Miss Martian and myself. Storing the DNA within the device on his wrist. One he says has access to million of alien DNA, which allows him to take at least one alien form."

"So basically he can become a Kryptonian, a Martian and an Atlantean if the data he's giving is right. If this device is not the only example of the device existing, we could have an instant army of some of the more powerful members of both your team and the Justice League.

Your accessment of the situation and the... Tourist?"

"I think the Tourist are being honest and are telling the truth from my instinct. And other then a hard to control alien form, they seem to be... for all honesty, just like another member of the team.

However, the siutation with the parallel dimension seems to be more then we can handle. We could use some... wait, I'm getting a message from Miss M. Apparently our Tourists seem to be wondering why a friend of their's are not being involved with this. A Professor Paradox, a man who was involved with a time travel experiment gone bad. Was sent to the centre of Space/Time and memorised the stucture of the continuum like it was a road map. Usually when there is events involving time like this, he's usually there to help, guide or just to watch them solve it. In fact, in most major world ending events he's there."

"Which either makes this a non-world ending event, an event where he is working behind the scenes for once or one which even this Professor has problems solving.

I'm calling most of the League in to assist, no matter the headaches. Better to be overprepared then underprepared in this case. Give me a minute to get them together... and hope the teleporters don't do more damage to this situation." finished Batman, as throughout the entire he was calm and collective even in the face of danger.

Aqualad was worried with this added news, what it could mean to the events unfolding before them as the holes in time/space were propped open.

Abra Kadabra was glad to be out of that prison and free, even if it meant going on this little errand first. The Light had told him of the wormhole experiments they had developed with operatives within Lexcorp, something he had knowledge with from his home in the sixty-four century. Science was so advance in that time, it resembled magic. Which made stage magicians like himself... out of a job. Which was why he had going back in time to be the greatest magician in all of history.

"Only to get myself involved with sorcerers and other mystics with real magic power. Then get my ass kicked by that team of kids and the Helmut of Fate with Dr. Fate.

Still this doesn't seem like a normal wormhole situation." said the villain to himself, as he used his wand, a multiple use technology which triggers his gadgets but also contain sensors for energies and other fundemental forces.

"A few tachyons, maybe some chronotons if it has a temporal aspect to the wormhole. Not the amount being spit out of this thing. It seems more like the universe is bleeding then anything else. Makes me wonder how bad this wormhole experiment is... and why it doesn't seem to be in any of the histories I know about science." said the magician as he moved towards the mess which had occurred.

Holes in reality with trees coming out of them, holes in reality with part of the factory hanging out of them. The fact there was some kind of cluster of wormholes was not a good sign.

"Wormholes this big, this numerous and this permanent... is just begging for rip in time and space. I'm starting to think about running for my life... if I didn't think the Light would hunt me down to regain their investment." said Abra as he moved to look for the source of this mess... or somewhere to hide.

Ben was discussing the situation with the "Team", speaking about Paradox and his natural link to things like this. It was shortly after the return of the African American Blond when the man he was speaking about appeared from the corners of their eyes and off to the side.

Professor Paradox was a white male with dark hair and what could expressed as old eyes. He was dressed in a white overcoat, brown sweater vest, white dress shirt with black straight tie, black pants and black dress shoes. Paradox was unstable on his feet and a lot paler then he normally was as he slowly made it up to the collective of teenagers before speaking, "Ben, Gwen, Kevin... good to see you again even in these circumstances. And of course the young apprentices of the Justice League, good to see you again or is this the first time again? Not sure, hard to keep track of these things."

"Professor, you don't look good? What happened to you?" asked Gwen as she moved to help him, as did Miss Martian.

"It's linked to the situation here, which I'm going to have to explain it's dire implications." continue Paradox as he was helped to keep on his feet by young women.

"Dire implication, never a good sign. So what the crisis?" asked Robin as he seemed to be thinking hard and what the man was going to say.

"Basically the wormhole which Lexcorp had created was poorly done, instead of merely punching a hole through reality it managed to break... it in a way. In another way, not.

Fact of the matter, when they activate the wormhole it cause a splintering off of the original two universe. Everything was duplicate in a form of Quantum Cloning, which makes a instant twin of the universe before they split off on their own temporal path though the multi or omni-verse.

The wormhole, however, didn't create a perfect copy which would normally happen when timelines split normally. It created two sick copies of the two different universes, slowly dying in a way which would not just kill it in the future but throughout their timeline. The past, present and future of both universes where about to crack and fracture until it was shattered into dust scattered through all of reality." said Paradox, as he was interrupted at the moment by the dark haired Kevin like teen named Superboy.

"So we're all doom and there is no hope, is that it?"

"No, Superboy. There is always hope, just like there is always blue. Wait, forget the last part for now. A bit of a slip for your future. No, there is hope but the way to save the universes is complicated and risky. For to save both universes, the two of them would have to be destroyed to make way for a new universe. On their own they are too sick to continue, but with a Controlled Quantim Collapse fusing them into one... they should be healthy enough for time to heal itself and stablize.

Which is what I just did, what you are going to do my young heroes." continued Paradox as the man was strengthening like he was gaining power the longer he stood an talked.

"So what? We're going to glue the two universes together or something? Is that even possible?" asked Kevin, as it seemed to have hit a limit to his scientific knowledge, gained on the streets of alien worlds.

"It wouldn't be that easy. Multiple physcial laws and length of history, it would take a lot of superhuman work to even if they were closely similar. Which they are not." said Kid Flash as he proved his expertise with science.

"Correct, just fusing the two worlds at the present point to save the future would just create the same problems. To perfect a CQC, one must be able to act at the moment creation, the point of the big bang and weave the two universes together while taking assessment of the important space/time nexi. Some times it takes the slight touch of an atomic scalpel, other times the force of a infinite mass puch.

I have spent the last million years no stop make the course corrections and modifications so the two universes would be in synch. Fortunately, I had the power of time travel to set up the important objects and people to the points where they are needed. Merging magic and technology to bend reality just enough to set it one a course where life can thrive. The big bang itself was a problem given how the two universes assembled themselves.

The point being is that I will need the help of everyone here, as I have a task which require people with your talents. The truth is both of your universes are linked to different multiverses, which made much of the incompatability problems I faced exist in the first place. When the fragmented universes merge into the single universe, there are... pieces left over. From the size of atom to entire universes worth of remains which a jumble of counterparts and amalgams. Some of these spin out as hiccups from the new universe.

In most cases... they hiccups contain the most powerful afterbirths, for lack of a better word, which end up beings like heroes. Or deadly villains. They would be ejected to a space between universes where the new one would be formed. Villains like this are likely to cause problems for the space/time form which could cause the universe to fall like a delicate cake.

I need the help of young heroes as yourself to defend the universe while it is collapsing in the controlled manner. Otherwise it will be a runaway collapse into complete distruction. I can get you some help to repulse and render the attackers unconcious so they are no longer a danger.

Can I count on all of you for your help?" asked Paradox as he was at least moving normally, but was still looking pale at the moment.

"We're going to do all we can do to help. I know you guys might not completely trust us yet, let alone Paradox, but I trust him and I hope believe what he's saying. He hasn't steared us wrong yet?" asked Ben, looking over the entire team before ending on Aqualad.

"I'm not sure of this, but if the world is danger of complete distruction... we will have to move fast to fix the situation. My only question is what kind of effect the merging of the universe will have on all of us? Especially if we go with the Professor outside of the universe?"

"Likely, everyone who travels to the outside of the universe to defend it will remember both timelines. The previous one will fade and blur with the new one if I have done the job of fusing them right, but you can recall them if you concentrate. The memories of everyone else will be change as the history of time would be different, but major points will continue like each of you existing. There could be minor fluxes of hypertime which could lead to edits in time, the result causing only the memory of the former world to be brought up.

The fluxes should be minor... but major ones will occur as well. Minor changes are like eye colour or spelling of a person's mind. Major could be changes of a person's identity and history, even people living or dying when the opposite was suppose to happen. Worse, it can occur at any point of space/time, even outside the bounds of cause and effect.

I will try to adjust for this, but there might be some lag. This is the truth of the matter, it is neither easy or fair but this is the only way the world could be saved. Dire events require harsh choices which we have no or little time to judge the aftermath of. At least not have you judge the aftermath, I have ways around the whole matter. This is the best I can come up with.

One more warning... the afterbirth of the universe, villains and heroes... come from all points of space/time as well. It is quite likely to face multiple versions of the same villain. It is also likely the villains could be equiped with powers or technology from events past or future. You will remember this battle, so will have spoilers of the events to come or events which might come in one form or another. Normally, I would be against giving spoilers... but it will be up to you what to tell others of what you will experience in this matter. It might be best for all of you to decide what you reveal and to who.

The choice is up to you, like all choices it will change your life, but you must make it. So knowing more of what is going to happen, what is your answer?" informed the immortal as he finished.

Abra Cadabra was trying to figure out how it went wrong. He had been looking for the source of the wormholes, going into the depths of the series of the space/time portals. More and more of them gathered around him. Above him, below him, off to the sides. He thought nothing of it, until it seemed they were getting closer to him. Yet how could they? Wormholes tended to be stationary, so they shouldn't have moved.

Before he knew it, he was surrounded as they popped here and then there as they encircled him. Soon they were sucking him up with some kind of vaccum like force, but he was being pulled in multiple directions at once. He tried to hold on a chunk of car which had been cut by opening and closing gates.

Then he felt the sharp knives of pain all over his body as the wind buffered him. Opening his eyes slowly, trying to avoid flying sand and other larger debris. Terror hit him as he saw what was causing him to suffer. It was the fact the portals were sucking him up, or at least his molecules and atoms... in a multiple portals for each atom or what ever. He was being pulled apart at the atomic, maybe even sub-atomic level.

The horror was causing him to scream, till it started dying out as his body was scattered to the multiverse. Following him was the car, the landscape... even the other portals were being ripped apart by each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of DC Comics and Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the DC universe or Ben 10 Universe. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Ultimate Justice

Part Three

Aqualad looked at the team as they all looked at him, leaving the choice up to him on whether to take up Paradox's offer to help the universe. At least if he was to be believed, this could always be a scam or scheme by some villain to attack them. So he had to think like Batman, which usually asked what the risks were and what were the rewards.

'If this is not true, we would be walking into an enemy's trap. Which would make waiting for the Justice League the best tactic. Yet if it is true, we can't wait for the League because of the emergecy and timing needed. If I was Batman... I would act if it was true since it would be the most dire result by prepare for the chance it was a trap, hopefully hitting all trouble in the bud,' he nodded to Miss Martian to give his orders in a telepathic link, hopefully so the others could not read it if they were enemies.

"Can we find some way for the League to follow us, before we go?" asked Aqualad, hoping to stack the deck.

"Yes and no. The League as you know it will not be able to arrive before the battle begins. Yet as I said, not only malignant buddings can be fragmented by merging of the two worlds, but also benign buddings which will likely involve your mentors. Perhaps your friends, perhaps yourselves as well. From any point on your timeline, especially likely from a potential future timeline. So if you're looking for back up, you might get it. In one form or another.

Another warning, the fact the battlefield will be an unstable elemental plane formed from remains of the pre-existing universes. Which means it mimics aspects of different landscapes connected to them. They are also prone to shifts and fusions of the landscapes, which can add the element of the unknown to your fight. So be prepared." said Paradox, not making the choice easier as it seemed he was stressing the chaotic elements of the battle. Making sure they knew the worse possibilities before they made any choices.

'Of course, we know these problems would not be as bad as it could be if the death of the universe is coming. Even if we were to go into an ambush, the whole universe needs to be protected. We have little choice.' thought the blond African Atlantean, as he used the psychic link to gain consent of his team. They slowly made sure he knew they had his back, knowing they had to risk everything to make sure the universe continued if it was possible.

"We agree, Professor. We will do what we can to protect the universe from disaster." said Aqualad as they prepared for whatever was to come.

Paradox pulled out a series of ear buds which he gave to everyone present, including Ben and his friends. The professor continued, "These ear buds will allow me to communicate with you. As the worlds merge and bud, they will contain aspects of each of your worlds. Ben might know the aspects of his world, but he will be clueless about the aspects of yours, Aqualad. The reverse is true as well.

Then there is the problem of temporeally displaced elements, they might come from any number of your worlds, but in the future which makes it unlikely for you to have experience with it yet.

In either case, I can give you the details which you need to make much needed judgement calls. Like telling a villain from a hero and vice versa. As Ben can tell you, the eleven year old chimera monster which is trying to kill you then, might be the best friend half alien brother you never had now. Lack of information in this case... can be your worse enemy, even worse then the monsters you will be facing.

So time to leave, children."

With that the world flash and the scenery changed...

Ben looked at the situation they had gotten into with these other teen heroes, where they seemed to have arrived in an abandoned cityscape. It did have aspects of Bellwood in it like Mr. Smoothy and Burger Shack... except in Bellwood they were not next to each other.

"This place looks like it has elements of Gotham, Metropolis, Star City and even Coast City plus some other place which I'm guessing is part of the other universe. Anything else we might want to look at?" asked the kid known as Robin, who had to be the youngest there.

"Yeah, try looking up." said Kevin, which caused them all to look up in the sky. Instead of a sun or moon and stars... it looked to be two whirling blobs of matter attached to a third blob by some kind of string. The two outer blobs were bigger then the middle blob, but the latter seemed to be absorbing the other two.

"That Kevin, is the representation of the merging of the two universes in a form which your minds can understand. At least with the limitations of only existing in four or more exact three and a half dimensions the human mind can understand." commented Paradox from the earbuds communicators, making sure they knew what was going on.

Ben understands Paradox likely was seeing this more clearly as his mind likely saw it on more levels then a human mind. Yet Ben understood how this might be a benefit, "So when the two outer ball thingies vanish into the inner one, the universe is merged and everything is okay. How long could that take?"

"Time is unstable here was well as space, but generally it is a good rule of thumb. Yet not perfect. Just keep the spawned from attacking the world to come." said Paradox as he commented on it, which was not much help to those gathered.

The sound of thunder and flash of light were released, as somthing was shot from the middle orb of flashing colour. Something with an amber glow to it which was coming at the group gathered. It crashed with a flash before them, where dust and smoke were clearing from the object which had landed.

Rising from the wreckage was a strange green skined alien with red eyes and tentacles falling from it's chin like whiskers. It was dressed in an outfit of black, white and yellow with some kind of golden ring on his hands. A deep voice rumbled as it spoke,

"In Blackest Day, In Brightest Night,

Beware your fears made into light,

Let those who try to stop what's right,

Beware my power, Vilgax's might!"

"What they heck are you? Some kind of Green Lantern knock off. Bet you don't even have a real power..." started Kid Flash before the villan managed to ship off some kind of beam of amber energy. Energy which seemed to take the shape of a claw as it pulled the teen into the air before trying to drop him... from six stories up.

Miss Martian acted instantly using telekinesis to stop Kid Flash descent, only to have them both be slammed by a energy tentacle from the golden ring. The rest of the team were going to start a fight, so Ben knew he had to warn them what they were facing. Or at least part of what they faced.

"Wait, his name is Vilgax and he's a powerful alien warlord. He has the strength and endurance like Superboy." said Ben as he moved to his Ultimatrix to find an alien which could counter the power Vilgax seemed to have. He slammed down on the device to pull up...

"Chromastone!"

In Ben's place was a being made up fo crystal, with a dark purple colour to his man body with cracks and creaves which looked like lines and dots. It's hands and face were coloured magenta with shards of magenta elsewhere on his body. There were six shards on his back, two on his chest and one on the top of his head which looked like a horn. His face was made up of a mouth and one large green eye in the centre of his head. It stood at about eight feet tall.

Vilgax growled as he moved forthward to fight Ben by shooting out a giant blade of golden light. The blade hit the being before being sucked into the alien's body like a vortex. Vilgax stopped that before trying something else shooting up into the air before being followed by Chromastone. Vilgax turned around so he could aim his ring, shooting out a plume of flame at the alien hero.

"Looks like that ring of yours isn't every good to be used against Chromastone, is it vilgax?" asked Ben as he used the energy collected inside to shoot out a blast of violet light at the opponent. Only to have it bounce off the skin of the alien, which seemed to have a golden forcefield around him.

Aqualad was looking at the battle in the sky where Ben was fighting against the powerful alien who seemed to have some kind of power ring. The most powerful weapon in the universe, used by the intergalactic police force known as the Green Lantern Corps. Only using yellow light not green.

"Vilgax is an alien warlord from Ben's dimension who had recently absorbed the powers or collected items of people heroes of ten worlds. During a battle with Ben he lost the item but retains the powers including ones comparable to Superman in the Team's universe. The weapon he uses is a yellow power ring from the Team's universe, which uses the yellow light of fear to make anything the user imagines happen. So if you are quite imaginative, it becomes a more powerful weapon. And power rings are considered the most powerful weapons in the universe. Also the ring does run on the fears of the user if needed, it gains most of it's power from the ability to inspire fear in others. Given Vilgax history, that's a lot of power to use." commented the Professor, as the team looked at the battle above.

"Does your friend tend to go off half-cocked like that before anyone else can help?" asked Artemis, with the hint of hostility at the actions of the alien boy.

"Most of the time, it's the way he is. It's helps if you get use to it and get ready for when he bits off more then he can chew." said Gwen as a answer, but was stopped by another object shooting from the middle orb.

It soon crashed on the other side of them and Kaldur looked at the figure which emerged. It was a figure with seems in it's body for it's head, shoulders, elbows, wrist fingers, waist, hips, knees and ankles. It looked like it was wearing green pants and shows, with green and black stripped wristbands. It's hair was green and looked more like a skullcap, it's eyes were black with green pupils in the centre of the inky darkness. On it's chest something which was familiar. A green hourglass shape within a black circle with steel coloured metal surrounding it projecting from it's chest.

"Amazo-trix Online. Accessing Codon Stream link. Accessing alien playlists. Online." said the being which was bring fear into the mind of the leader of the Team as he realized the being before him as the Professor began to reply.

"Amazo, an android which was created in the Team's universe by a mad scientist known as Professor Ivo. It has the power to duplicate the power of any superhuman, normally. This version of the android known as Amazo-trix, has a link to the Codon Stream, source of all of the alien DNA which Ben uses, based on Omnitrix technology. So you can imagine..."

"The powers and dangers of the android. Add to the fact this is likely a later model then the one we and the League faced, meaning it has likely been upgraded to negate the weaknesses it had from before.

Any tips on how to handle Amazo-trix and Vilgax, at the same time? Hopefully before any other villains pop up." asked Aqualad as he spoke into the communicator which linked him with the Time Walker.

"And spoil your leadership abilities?" answered the man on the other end of the link, which was annoying to the Team Leader.

Aqualad had to figure out what he he was going to do with the team he had and the three... or rather two he had augmenting it. Especially before the android moved from it's uploading mode to attack mode.

'Okay, Miss Martian keep us linked. Robin, I need you here to plan tactics on how to take down Amazo 2.0. Superboy and Kevin can use their strength and powers to counter, plus Kevin can help us know which powers it can use. Miss Martian, Artemis, I need you to help Gwen and Kid Flash aid Ben with Vilgax. Gwen's knowledge of his powers and tactics along with her lantern like power should be of great help. Kid Flash likely knows more about power rings then the rest of us given the Flash's friendship with Green Lantern, plus his scientific knowledge would be able to help.' sent Aqualad as he moved to attack the dealy machine as his commands were given telepathically. Kevin was about to argue, but Gwen stared him down. The teens split into two teams.

Gwen was hoping that Aqualad was right in breaking down the group of teens to take on the two villains. Miss Martian looked distracted at the moment as she concentrated in creating a link with all teens, when she seemed to have gotten an idea. The green alien asked, "What if I were to use my telepathy on Vilgax to make him stop?"

"Not sure if that would work. Vilgax is too stubborn and egotistical to fall for most mental attacks, if he hadn't absorbed the ability to negate telepathic abilities." answered Gwen as she was backed up by Kid Flash.

"Besides, if this power ring is like GL's power ring... it can create a shield against most forms of telepathy. You would have to be as powerful as a Guardian of the Universe to break throw it.

Gwen, can you tell me about the alien which Ben is using to fight Vilgax. It seems to be doing an effect job of counteracting the power ring." added Kid Flash as he seemed to be using tactics rather then running in head first.

"Kid Flash using his brain and not his feet or big mouth. Things must be serious. Okay Gwen, what can you tell us." answered Artemis as she mocked her teammate.

Gwen moved on to the topic of the alien, "Chromastone. Made up of dense organic crystals, which can absorb and conduct many different kinds of energy. Energy which he can turn into laser blasts and intense light. He has enhanced strength plus enhanced agility and the ability to fly. He might also have some form of regeneration.

He can be harmed by energy they are not expecting, and Ben was hurt by electrified water once. Massive physical damage could also break and even 'kill' them, but the last time Chromastone was 'killed' he managed to transform into another related alien of Ben's call Diamondhead.

It should also be noted Chromastone can absorb mana in my universe, the source of all magical powers."

"Pffff, Magic. Likely some kind of logical, scientific energy manipulation which just looks like its 'magic'.

Still, this Chromastone seems to have the power to absorb the energies used in a power ring for an attack. If we could some how enhanced the power of this alien's energy absorption, we might be able to drain the ring of it's charge. If we can do that we would just have the power of this Vilgax guy to deal with. As long as we can prevent him from getting in contact with his Lantern Battery for a recharge." commented Kid Flash as he came up with an outline for a plan, which Gwen admitted was helpful.

"Not sure I have an exact spell... or energy manipulation tactic for Kid Flash, but I might be able to use mana to help Ben suck up all of the energy of the ring. It might also be a good idea to see if we can use it up by attacking him. I figure the more he uses the ring, the more energy he has to drain from the charge.

Problem might be Kid Flash and Artemis can reach him when he's flying. Artemis can use her arrows, but Kid Flash is going to have to look for stuff to chuck. Or he might be able to make tornado, Ben did that with one of his aliens with superspeed." Gwen added to the plan they were making, using experiences which she had with Ben to help out with this.

"I can use telekinesis and telepathy to attack him from a distance. My strength and shapeshifting forms could be used for close attacks. Gwen, you're going to use your magic and energy powers. Kid Flash, what kind of arrows should Artemis use against this Yellow Lantern?" Ask Miss Martian, as the finishing touches on the plan were being made.

"Any arrow can stress the forcefield, but not by much. The ones with the most effect are likely the EMP arrows, explosive arrows, incendiary arrows, taser arrows... basically anything which can cause two different types of damage or which effect the electro-magnetic spectrum.

How long can Ben take on Vilgax up there?" asked KF as they looked at the two figures fly and attack.

"A while, but there's a chance the Ultimatrix could time out if it takes too long. Unless this dimension's effect on time changes things with the Ultimatrix so it takes longer to reach it's time limit. Problem is it could work the other way and make it longer to recharge.

We better get into this and get it over with, because even without the power of the ring, Vilgax is no push over. I can't count all of the times we thought we left him in a deadly situation or in an inescapable place, only for him to turn up more powerful then ever. Heck, the first time we met him he was more machine then alien." Gwen added the information they needed, before they moved into position for their attacks.

Miss Martian took to the skies while shifting so she now had multiple arms, likely all fortified with alien superstrength. Artemis was looking through her quiver for arrows, while Kid Flash looked for matter he could shoot at the guy. Gwen began to create mana platforms to lift herself up the the level of the aerial battle above them.

A hard fight was about to began.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of DC Comics and Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the DC universe or Ben 10 Universe. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Ultimate Justice

Part Four

Superboy was looking at this Amazo-trix, remembering the trouble he faced with the original model of the android. Which seemed to be waiting for something. Deciding to take an action before the machine got moving, he charged at the figure for a super-strong punch. Which sparked the words, "Accessing Humungousaur."

His eyes had been glowing green, and when Superboy managed to hit, it was like striking a brick wall, if it wasn't for the fact the young hero could smash a brick wall like it was made of cardboard. Yet this was something hard to the alien teen. Then the wall hit back when Amazo-trix managed to throw a punch.

Telepathically Superboy could hear the others start to talk starting with Kevin, "Humungousaur. Super strong, can take a lot of punishment, can grow up to sixty feet tall and can roar with the power of a gale force wind. He's also agile for his size. Most of the aliens in the watch have similar powers. Going to need to hit hard if we're going to break them."

"So what kind of force would we use against it?" asked Aquaboy leading the bot away, as Superboy was getting up. The Kryptonian was looking for a way to break the android's strengthened skin.

"That's the problem, no matter what kind of power we can use against him, Ben has a power for it in another alien. Unless this thing can't switch between aliens..." said Kevin as he absorbed the steel from a nearby street lamp and covered himself in black painted metal. His arms then morphed into two giant metal blades, which he used to attack the android with a slashing motion. Gorges of metal appeared on the machine's torso and right arm, the latter almost being sliced clean through.

"Accessing Swampfire." said the Android as he began to regrow it's body from the ruts put on its torso and arm. Once it had become whole again it, it's hands were raised with palms facing the teens. From the open palms came plumes of fire, like a flame thrower.

"Guessing this alien has the power of fire and regeneration. Any thing else we should be looking out for? Also has anyone seen if our friend here shifts from one alien to another or can use more then one alien's power at once?" asked Robin as he had his hands on his utility belt.

"Swampfire is a plant based alien, so he also has the power to control plants. He ain't good with ice, he can even be frozen solid with enough cold. Course, he can bust out if he can ignite the natural methane in his body, at the wrists usually." commented Kevin, even as he got back into the fight, slashing at the regenerating villain.

Superboy was really wishing he had Superman's power of arctic breath at the moment as he weaved in and out to strike the android, looking for a change between Humungousaur Amazo and Swampfire Amazo. They were both strong, but it was hard to tell if it was the former's durability or the latter's regeneration rate. Robin answered then with, "Got a plan, cover me."

Superboy did his best to draw the fire, literally, from Robin as the younger hero moved in. Kevin also helped with ripping an opening for the sidekick to the Batman. Robin performed a fear of acrobatics as he threw two sets of tools, the first was some kind of pellets while the other ones were Batarangs. The pellets hit and instantly burst into a mass of gas which seemed to crystallize ice to the android as it was froze solid. The boy wonder had managed to time his throws perfectly so the Batarangs managed to hit the block of ice and managed to lodge in... until they exploded. Chucks of ice and android were on the ground.

"That was too eas..." started Superboy before he was interrupted by Kevin.

"Don't count it out yet. Swampfire can regenerate from the smallest fragment of his body. If this thing has copyed that power..." started Kevin before Aqualad moved quickly with swords out at the young clone.

Superboy figured out what was happening, ducking and turning to see what looked like a growing plant arising from the ground before forming into the Amazo-trix. It then breathed out a plume of fire as it started to grow in size, it's muscles growing into something similar to someone hit by Kobra Venom, muscular to freakish level.

"Okay, we know it has the growth powers of Humungousuar and the fire power of Swampfire. So it can copy the powers of two aliens, how many aliens would you say it can duplicate at once ? Anyone with any kind of bright idea?" asked Kevin as he moved in a circle around Amazo 2.0.

Aqualad was battling the flames with his water-bearers, when the android spoke again, "Accessing Water Hazard."

The water which the black teen was using against the fire was being manipulated out of the way of the fire as the flame shot out of the group collected before them. Kevin filled them in, "Water Hazard, sorta a humanoid clam guy. Am-ass-o likely now has skin like a hardened exoskeleton, enhanced strength and can control water. Mostly shooting out pressurized water from the ports in his hands or absorbing moisture in the air with those same ports. He can control the temperature of the water, and mold it into any shape. Energy attacks seem to have some good effects against him.

But if we do that he's likely to go into an alien which can control that form of energy or someone like Chromastone who can suck up the energy and use it against us."

"We have to try." said their leader, as his eel tattoos lit up with the power of electricity as he shot off water charged with the power of lightning at the android.

The lightning striked the opponent as the enemy started to smoke and burn, even as it began to regenerate. It caused the heroes to moan as it called out a fourth alien, "Accessing Lodestar."

It out stretched it's arms and the lightning began to bounce off some kind of shield. Kevin groaned as he pulled out the information on this alien, "Magnetic powers, strength, force fields, flight and regeneration."

Superboy was now dodging flames, streams of water, metal from the area being picked up and thrown around and the threat of punches which seemed to be amped up with more power than he expected Superman to have. He couldn't land a punch due to force fields made of magnetism, water and fire. If he did punch the thing, it was likely to regenerate fast from any damage it would have cause.

'This just couldn't be easy for once, could it?" he asked himself as he wonder what it was he could do.

At the other fight...

Miss Martian could feel the threat which the other team faced because of her mental link with everyone. She was not able to help Superboy... help the others, due to the battle with this other major threat. She flew into position as Kid Flash and Artemis prepared to attack from below, the three of them would be needed to drag Vilgax off of Ben while Gwen tried to tell her cousin their plan to drain the villain.

She flew into the flight path of the squid-faced alien, and using multiple arms cloned using her shapeshifting, she began to to strike at him with all of the fists she could manage. Fists which were thrown with the superhuman strength of a Martian, pounding against the amber shields of the large enemy. He didn't react at once, he seemed to ignore most of the attacks which hit him. She had created eyes around her head to keep an eye out for Artemis' arrows or Kid Flash's chucking stuff at him.

Explosive arrows also bounced and blew against the same artificial armour, as pieces of metal and pavement were shoved at the being, with the teen martain phasing through the matter while keeping he fists solid when they banged against the opponent.

Till this point Vilgax had managed to trail after Chromastone, now he stopped as he stood in air with his back to her. He spoke in a deep, gruff voice, " What exactly are you trying to do, Martian worm? You know you can't even touch me while I have the power of my ring. Then again, the obvious strategy is to overtax the ring with constant use at higher levels of power. Then use Chromastone's power to drain the power of ring.

Perhaps it's time to show off some of the powers I hold, powers I held as the conqueror of ten worlds? Would you like to see that, child?"

His head flashed with red light as beams which resembled lasers move up from in front of Vilgax and headed towards Miss Martian. She tried to fly away from it, shifting her body while she moved away so her front and back were reversed. She was moving rapidly in a zig zag pattern to avoid the lasers, but the beams shifted direction to constantly follow her. It was about to hit her when a pink shield went up around her, taking the force of the blast.

Vilgax turned to look at Gwen standing next to Chromastone who was getting ready for a strike. He growled, "Gwen Tennyson. Your mana abilities have been an annoyance more then once in my life. However, I now know of your plans to drain my charge. Perhaps it's time to fight you all one on one."

With that his ring glowed as he created multiple golden light copies of himself, which then launched themselves at the teen gathered. Meghan had to face her own golden Vilgax, which punched her fast enough for her not to prepare for it, the strength of the copy was enough to force her far back. It left a hard sharp pain on her jaw from where the alien's avatar had pushed his knuckles into her. She tried to figure out how to counter this thing. She tried to shift her body so she could maximize her physical strength against the beast before her.

Vilgax was still a mystery to her as she could not read his mind due to his power ring mental shielding. She could get the images of Vilgax from Gwen and Ben, and it was not something which she wanted to face.

'Still, I got to take this thing down. How do you take down something made of light. Chromastone can absorb the energy of the light, but I don't have any power which could do that. Hello, Meghan! We were suppose to attack Vilgax to get him to use up the charge, but if we can keep these clones running for long enough, it might be able to use up the charges as well.' she thought as she spread the news to the other team members. Taking a breath to centre herself, she started to run from the golden energy being as it followed to continue to attack her. She was looking for the right moment to use her own powers against the Vilgax copy.

It was a flying battle as she was looking for the right angle to ram down on the opponent with her fists. Looping and zig zagging so she could keep her tactics random enough so a counterattack was not ready, she found a weak point and started to charge on the enemies; right side. Enlarging her arm as she pulled it back, she managed to hit with a force of amplified super martian strength against the figure. It was enough to push the energy being back, which allowed Miss Martian to use the time lost to make further fists of fury as six giant arms began to rain down on the avatar.

Using an example from Kevin, she shifted her arms into weapons instead of just fists. A mace head, an axe blade, razor sharp swords, a pick's point and a warhammer's face were being used against the energy being. Piercing, slashing and blunt force were being push at the figure with the force of all her strength. It was like using a melee weapon against a force field, which seemed to have little effect. Yet each pounding of force used against the energy field would likely use up some of the charge in the ring.

The Vilgax copy did manage to catch two of her hands and block them, but she just turned two of her extra 'hands' into drills. Drills which whirled and spun into the energy field. Which caused sparks to fly, until the light clone managed to shoot lasers from his eyes just like the original alien managed to do. It forced her back, which prevented her from getting any more hits on him.

A moment to scan the battlefield and everything seemed to be going bad. Kid Flash was having a hard time countering the energy copy he faced, so all he could do is run. Gwen was pinned down as she tried to protect Artemis as the two of them faced off against their Vilgax copy. Ben was battling the real Vilgax and a couple of avatars, for each one he managed to suck up, two more were formed. Then there was the battle against the Amazo-trix, which was not going so well with all of the aliens the android had managed to be able to access. It was like facing an entire team of villains in just two beings, with few weaknesses for them to exploit for a win.

'Unless we get some kind of help or find some kind of weakness against one of these guys... things are going to look bad. Plus there's the fact we might have to face more of these kinds of villains from the worlds in the sky.' she thought as she looked to the sky and the three orbs in it. The centre one not even half the size of the ones on the edges of the trio. It was then her fears were brought in front of her as things were shooting out of the middle orb again. They didn't make a direct route to the ground as some of them fell faster then others.

The first to land was some kind of older man in some old clothing, with some kind of metallic device on his chest and a strange metal helmut. The thing was he was green, green hair and skin as well as eyes and teeth.

"Doctor Animo, a evil veterinary scientist and geneticist. He has invented devices to allow him to mutate any animal as well as control most of them with his mind. This version of him has been infected with mutated strain of Sakutia, usually a deadly disease. The mutant strain allows for survival, but taints most of the pigments to the green hue. It also attaches itself to the victum's DNA allowing the host to instinctively rewrite their own genetic code. Which typically allows them to shapeshift into a wide variety of animals, with long enough training even the form of alien and mythical animals." said Professor Paradox through the ear piece which they all had.

This was before the green man smirked and said, "I can see you Tennyson. Now it's time for you to taste the revenge of Dr. Chimera and his mastery over the animal kingdom."

As Animo spoke, he started to warp and twist into a composite being. The head of a goat with sharp fangs in it's mouth, horns on it's forehead and a mane behind the head and horns. It's body looked like a cross between a man and a cat, with human-like hands but with jungle cat claws on the ends of them. His legs were those of a goat with feet replaced with hooves, and behind him as a tail was an anaconda long snake with a cobra's hooded head. He also had the wings of a bat wrapped around his shoulders like a cloak.

A second shot from the centre orb managed to land now, and Meghan was starting to feel like they were going to be out numbered with just four enemies before being overwhelmed. Till she managed to observe what was coming out of the expanding explosion of dust from the landing figure.

It was a muscular man with brown hair and green eyes, as well as a full beard cut short and close to the skin. He wore a shirt with grey on the side around the arms, in a cut which left the main white part of the shirt looking like an hourglass, the white and the grey spreaded by a thin black line. He wore a belt with multiple pouches on it, like an enlarged version of Batman's utility belt. His long pants were green and he wore black boots. What struck here was the device on his arm.

On his arm was an Ultimatrix or something like it...

She tried to see if she could read his mind when he responded to her, 'Guess you're going to need some help, eh Meghan?'

He also showed her who he was, even as he told her he knew her identity. She reached out, 'Ben?'

He spoke out loud for everyone to hear him, "This looks like a job for... that guy in Metropolis. But since he's not here, I guess you guys are just going to have to just get ready for the awesomeness which is Ben 10,000!"

'That hunk is Ben?' asked Artemis as she was firing arrows at her light-based opponent.

"Okay, can we not say my cousin is a hunk. It's libel to inflate their overdeveloped ego, both of them." answered Gwen as she shield the female archer.

"Too late," came the stereo reply from Chromastone and this new Ben 10,000. This Ben hit his Ultimatrix and slammed it down... only to have it disappear from his wist and the face appear on it's chest, like when Ben turned into one of his alien forms.

'Okay, Miss Martian. To give an update, I can see the Sinestro Vilgax, the Amazo-trix and Dr. Chimera all here. I can see most of the original team here as well as my past self and his friends. If I can make a suggestion, Artemis and Gwen could have more success with Amazo-trix or Dr. Chimera. I'll replace them on Amber Vilgax. If I remember this correctly, we should be getting some back up soon. Also some more major bad guys which will be causing us trouble. I think more of the former then the latter, but with this place having screwed up time that might not be how it plays out. Okay, Chromastone! ' Ben communicated to them telepathically, as a hologram of the alien the current Ben had turned into hovered in green before the future Ben.

Then Ben 10K managed to shoot up into the sky, heading to Meghan as he drained the light avatar fighting her. He then moved to Kid Flash and sucked up his copy. He finished up by sucking up the copy which was fighting Artemis and Gwen. He then moved straight at Vilgax and his clones fighting Ben 10.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of DC Comics and Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the DC universe or Ben 10 Universe. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Ultimate Justice

Part Five

Artemis was trying to figure out what the heck was going on with all of these supervillains with powers in the overkill range. She thought to herself, "Okay. We have a powerful alien with lantern powers, a version of Amazo with alien powers, and now some animal-powered mad vet."

She had heard Hunk Ben's recommendation to go after either the android or the doctor with Gwen, where the red-haired teen from another dimension suggested, "We best go after Animo or Chimera since no one else has him covered."

Gwen moved in front of Artemis to act as a shield for the bowswoman with her mana shield. Artemis was pulling out an arrow which would have an effect on an animal, which made her pull out a tazer tip to use against the good doctor. Which she loaded up quickly and shot off after aiming as the doctor was slashing against the pink coloured forcefield. Gwen opened a hole in the shield for the shot.

The jolt seemed to have forced back the green beast man, before he seemed to have gained an immunity to the electrical sparks from the tip. He then proceeded to rip it out as he healed quickly.

"The rapid healing powers of a lizard and a starfish. It will prevent most of your attacks from hurting me for long. So what else do you think will hurt the great Dr. Chimera! " spoke the beast man was he began to claw at the shield before sprouting to more huge gorilla arms with some kind of oversized claws.

The slashing is getting worse and worse against the shields as they cracked from where the attacks had managed to hit it. Artemis was getting ready to lauch a more powerful explosion arrow when the shield went down when there was a bolt from the sky which landed behind the mad doctor.

From the smoke emerged two figures. The first was an athletic hunk of a man dressed in black and light blue, with some kind of bird like emblem on his chest. His eyes were covered with a blue domino mask and he had an utility belt on his waist in his colours. The minute the smoke cleared he was throwing objects which looked like modified batarangs in the shape of his symbol.

The second was a woman who was dressed in a white shirt which covered her curvy chest, with a grey vest covered with a black coat and tails. She work some kind of panty cut shorts as well as stockings, followed by black high heel boots which went up to just above her knees made of shiny leather like materials. She had a black tie, white gloves and a top hat.

She didn't know who the hunky man was, other then he had to be connected with Batman, but the sexy woman was obviously Zatanna after puberty had been very very good to her. The fact she was casting spells as she talked backwards made it all the more clearer.

"Not sure who the woman is, but the man is Robin. Like a future version of him much like we got a future version of Ben." commented Gwen as the communicated by way of the link.

"Wait. First Ben gets hot, then Robin and Zatanna. Please, whatever force commands the universe or whatever up holds cosmic justice... Please do not make Kid Flash hot when he gets older!" she thought to herself as she tried her best to block that though from everyone else.

While she was having a moment blocking an annoying image of a sexy older Wally West in her mind, she was also noticing the Doctor was getting wrapped in chains from Zatanna spell. Yet the doctor managed to expand and enlarge into something the size of an elephant, before heading to whale territory. Meanwhile, wrapping himself in some kind of exoskeleton like an insect. The combination had the effect of busting open the chains as he turned his giant claws against Robin 2.0 and Zatanna all grown up, even as he shrunk down into a more human size. The rest of his body twisted to fight Gwen and Artemis herself. His head now having spider eyes on the top of it, looking in multiple directions.

"And he just gets uglier and uglier. Do you know if the good doctor has a weakness or something which can keep him down?" asked the blonde with the bow, taking aim as she tried to fire at him.

"He has Beast Boy's powers, not sure what weaknesses he has. Other then just find a way to overwhelm him, just hit him with all we got till we managed to send him down for the count." came a male voice which she didn't recognize from the link before he added, "Name's Nightwing, the future version of Robin fighting the Amazo-trix over there."

"What if we bind him up first, so he has a hard time moving and then keep up the smacks until he looses conciousness. Let me try to shoot off a few foam shots, I'll need some kind of protection before I fire the arrows. I don't need him to start with the speed of a cheetah or something while I try to take aim." asked the young woman as she tried to explain her plan.

"I can give you some cover, also see about blocking off any attempts at superspeed while I'm at it. Plus add to your attempt to wrap up this... thing. Gwen and Nightwing can try to use Wingarangs and concussive blasts to knock him down. I'm Zatanna, but Artemis knows that." said the female magician, as she started to chant words backwards.

Gwen tried to move Dr. Chimera around so they could use their attack plan on him. Artemis pulled out four arrows and moved to shoot them at the green man as he set free from the magenta energies. The arrows she had chosen were the biggest payload of foam, so when they hit in four different locations. White fluid burst from the pad as they grew in size and soon became a solid in matter. It was only a matter of time before the white mass coccoon him, then the foam began to glow with the magic of the older Zatanna to increase in mass. They only thing which were not covered was his head and his feet.

He proceeded with his whale shifting shape as he tried to take the form of a whale in order to break the foam. Which was cracking from the strain. Artemis pulled out more of her arrows for a second foaming, but knew she would be running out soon. She had used up most of her explosive, EMP, incendiary and taser arrows between Vilgax and Dr. Chimera. Which meant most of her arrows which were left were her gas and weaponized arrows.

'Knock out gas might work on some people, even with the same powers, it might not have any effect on a man who knows enough about animals to pull out one immune to gas. Same with smoke screen arrows, since he could use different animal senses to avoid the problems with smoke.

Could try some of the newer arrows, like the cryo-arrows. Liquid nitrogen tips which explode causing ice to form on the object splashed with the fluid. Don't know if he can use some kind of super microbe or something to resist the cold. Plus it might be a little on the lethal side.

If we could just get him to sleep... wait!' she thought as she pulled out a new plan for the situation.

"Gwen, Zatanna, do you have any kind of sleep spells? We could try to use them against monster boy here. I think it might have more luck with effecting him, then an android or an alien." said Artemis through the telepathic link, as the two sorceress girls looked at each other with a sheepish look before getting to work.

They spoke their spells at the chimeric being, which was fighting against the foam as he tried to get free. He was still twisting, but he was getting slower as he did so. Slower and slower until he stopped struggling but instead started to snoring.

"Okay, we have him down but who's going to watch him while we fight against the other villains this vortex is bring down on us. Or even the ones which have landed already?" asked Nightwing, making the obvious comment.

In another battle...

Robin was calculating a plan as he thought, 'The important aspect is not to defeat this guy, it's to find a way to stall them long enough for the worlds to safely merge together. So how far has the two worlds merged together.'

He looked up to see the sky where the two orbs containing the world seemed to pulse smaller and larger as they drained into the third orb. The orbs were getting just about even at the moment, but that meant it was only half done at the moment and would take some more time.

'Okay, one out of three of the descended enemies are down. We have us, Ben's team, and future versions of Ben, Zatana (who is unbelievely hot) and myself (who is looking so cool). Yet the two enemies we have left are some kind of super-warriors which require us to figure out some plan to stop them or for us to last long enough to outrun the clock.' The boy wonder thought to himself before asking his one resource on the aliens which this version of Amazo could use.

'Kevin, does Ben have any aliens with major weaknesses? I can't imagine that all aliens are combat useful. There must be something which is more pest then powerhouse?'

'Alien X is an alien which can alter reality... if you can get agreement between the two other personalities in it's mind. Can't imagine this guy is much of a tie breaker like Ben was. Gwen told me about the time Ben turned into Ditto and discovered if one of the copies created by his duplication power or the original was destroyed all copies and the original would be destroyed at the same time. Wait... Goop is from a low gravity environment, it needs an anti-gravity device to allow it to retain it's shape on Earth. How are you going to get it to turn into Goop, assuming it needs an anti-gravity device.' asked Kevin as he spitballed some ideas while trying to attack from under the elemental fire of the android.

'We could try to hack it." asked Robin as he was hit by a loud NO! from Kevin.

'Trust me, hacking the omnitrix was a bad idea. I mutated me into a monster until Ben blew up the Omnitrix... wait, it couldn't be that simple.' Kevin seemed to have some kind of plan from what Robin was reading, when the image of what he was thinking hit him. Robin had to try, but the commands only responded to Ben and he was busy with Vilgax. But maybe...

'Okay, trying to program a voice modulator which will make my voice sound like Ben's. I think I have the tools here to do that, but I'm going to need a little help to keep him busy while I perfect this enough hopefully for it to work.' said Robin, working with the wrist mounted computer system he had.

"Good thing you have back up.' Came a deep voice as he saw his future self, Nightwing, and Artemis come to help. Nightwing continued, "Zee and Gwen are trying to take down Vilgax. We'll try our best to take out the firepower. I know that you, I, whatever can do it."

Smile at the confidence his future self had, Robin continued with his plan. He had the code he wanted...

Amazo-trix Self Destruct in X: Command Code: 000: Destruct 0.

'I know that thirty seconds are long enough to cause a minor explosion as well as knowing a few days of build up time would blow up the universe. So thirty seconds is the base line unless Amazo is more explosive then the matrixes which Azmuth builds. So it all depends on how well my voice duplication goes and if the remains of the Omnitrix is used in it.

"Hello, hello, testing, testing, one, two, three... a little tweak here and there and perfect." said Batman's ward as he finally duplicated the voice of the teen hero from another dimension.

"Amazo-trix Self Destruct in thirty seconds: Command Code: 000: Destruct 0!" said the youngest member of the team as he tried to get the thing to blow up.

"Voice unrecognized. Access to Commands Denied." came Amazo's voice as it seemed to turn to look at the one who had gave the commands and started to charge for him.

'Wait. Azmuth didn't built this thing. You have to say it in the voice of the nut who made it, Dr. Ivo.' realized Superboy as he figured out the problem, 'Must be why it doesn't recognize the voice. You have to say it in Ivo's voice to make it work, he wouldn't let anyone else control his toys.'

Robin was running but switching things around in his computer so his voice was less like Ben and more like Ivo. It was hard as Amazo-trix had seemed to home in on the young man as if the failed command had made him target number one. It, however, had yet to think of superspeed as a viable option of overwhelming the boy in red. Which was fortunate as it allowed him time to perfect the vocal copy of the machine's master.

"Amazo-trix Self Destruct in thirty seconds: Command Code: 000: Destruct 0!" come Ivo's voice to the machine.

"Destruct Sequence Completed and Engaged. Detonation in T-30." said the Andriod as it froze and began to glow on it's faceplate and eyes.

'Everyone head for cover." ordered Aqualad as he head for the shelter of some of the buildings in the mixed up city. Everyone else followed his example at the same time where they had protection from the soon to be expanding machine. Thirty seconds is not a long amount of time but it was enough as the droid blew up in a form of red heat and smoke as every atom of the machine was gone.

The group of young people moved out of their safety zones as they looked at the remains of a powerful enemy they had just managed to deal with and hope would never see again. Robin, however, had a sinking feeling that if the two universes were to be merged into one... this monster would exist in one form or another in the future given the potential of power it could have.

A blast of light fell from the swirling centre orb as the new figure landed on the ground a distance away where Amazo had blown up. From the hole in the ground flew up the figure of Wonder Woman, yet there seemed to be something kinda off with the Amazon heroine as Robin took this in. Her words proved him to be right as she spoke up, "So it's the 'Kryptonian' halfbreed and his weak friends. It will give me great pleasure to wipe out your accursed flesh, sunchild, and hand over your corpse to my minions."

'When did Wonder Woman want me dead? Or have that raspy a voice? Or have minions?' asked Superboy as he was soon on the end of a charge by the member of the Justice League. He tried to hold his ground but she was more then a match for him in the strength department.

'Recognized it... it's Ghostfreak. It use to be one of Ben's alien until he managed to escape the Omnitrix. Can regenerate from a single strand of DNA, which also contains their memories and personality. Major world-domination cloak-the-world-in-shadows-mutate-all-life pyscho. Has a lot of powers, but looks like he's using his possession powers on this Wonder Woman, meaning he can't use most of them. In his natural form, can be harmed by light and killed by sunlight... but as long as he has a host, he's immune to light.' commented Kevin as he gave them all a good picture of what it they were dealing with.

'Explains why he has Wonder Woman, rather then Superman, who's a living solar energy battery. Krytonians are likely toxic to him, which explains why he's using her to kill Superboy. So how do we get a ghost alien out of an Amazon warrior who has super strength, speed, endurance and the ability to fly.' asked the Boy Wonder, which got a reply.

'Have no idea.' thought Kevin as they moved in to defend their friend from the possessed heroine.

Elsewhere...

Paradox was looking at the complex series of actions which were being used to save the universe using future and present heroes to stablize the implosion which he was creating. He had planned all he could with the elements which he had, and it was working. The world was stablizing and was almost at it's halfway point, even with the fluxes in time and space. The problem with the fluxes as they moved the thing back and forth in it's process, from the beginning to end in seconds before moving around in time. But to the team's perception of reality, it looked like the process was halfway done.

'Still, until it has finished it will be unstable and even when stable it will take future actions of the group I have collected in the merged world to fix the process on the other end. I am going to have to arrange for events in the future to follow the path of time I have set course for. Which is going to require some changes made while the universe is being forced and there for most flexible.

Let us hope our young friends managed to out run the clock. The road has been rough so far but it has not revealed the worse elements which could be revealed from the merging of these two worlds. Even the single universe could have more then one dimension which could be used as a source for a mighty troubles which test our young friends.


	6. Hiatus Note

This fic is now on hiatus due to a plot elements being a little overwhelming me. Either I find a way to solve those questions, or I start a new fic involve Ben and the Teenaged heroes of DC (Youbng Justice, Teen Titans, some other team) which would be under those titles or the DC Superheroes headings on the site.

1) Fame vs. Covert

Ben is now a world famous celebrity. Young Justice from the cartoon is a covert team which lurks in the shows. Fame and Covert are hard to align, which would mean that Ben could not 'join' the team.

2) The Endgame of Season One

The Plumbers should know about Starro, which could effect the endgame. It also effects season two as the Plumbers (Max especially) could clear up all of the problems from the gap.

3) The Time Jump

I was working on this, as the show has made major changes with the time jump.

Those are the problems from highest to lowest problems. So I either start a new story or find fixes. To be more fair to my readers I have decided to post this message so you could help me with either suggestions to continue or help with making my own DC/Ben 10 universe. If I start a new fic I will give a preview where you have been reading Ultimate Justice.

Thanks HV


End file.
